helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukumura Mizuki
Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop-group Morning Musume and a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Egg. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Egg, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ concert in June 2008. In 2011, Tsunku announced her as a ninth generation member of Morning Musume at the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Profile *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fukuchan, Miichan, Mizu☆Pon *'Birthdate:' October 30th, 1996 (14 years old) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Scorpio *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 155cm *'Hobbies: '''Drawing *'Specialty:' Drawing comics *'Motto: "Have faith in people" *'Things she won't lose: '''Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Coconut milk, tapioca, aloe, tamagoyaki *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!! *'Favorite word:' Rainbow★ *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Proud Of In Hometown: '''Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Takahashi Ai, Mitsui Aika *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008-2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009-2010) **Morning Musume (2011-Present) History 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Egg, Fukumura Mizuki was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Egg at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ concert. 2009 In 2009, Mizuki was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Heart, She participated in two songs, "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ and "Watashi no Tamago." 2010 In 2010, Mizuki Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Erina Mano's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara" Mizuki also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg for the single "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". 2011 In early 2011, It was announced that Mizuki's egg training was coming to an end. On January 2, 2011 Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Fukumura made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Mizuki's debut single with Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu Ka, Ska!" In March 2011, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~", was announced. Works Filmography Anime *2009–2010 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) Music videos *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (as backup dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (as backup dancer) Songs *2009 Shugo Chara Egg! - "Watashi no Tamago" (わたしのたまご) *2010 Shugo Chara Egg! - "Arigato ~Ookiku Kansha~" (ありがとう～大きくカンシャ) DVD's *2011 e-Hello "Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~" (Greeting ～譜久村聖～) 'Trivia''' *Eats egg-based foods for breakfast *She is the first Morning Musume member to be left handed *Has a habit of chewing ice cubes *Her favorite room is the living room where her family assembles *Her favorite colors are pink and white *Is good at drawing *She is good at doing cartwheels *She is quick at learning dances *Likes happy songs, as well as sad songs *She is good at double dutch *Fukumura was first presented at the Hello! Pro Egg concert in June 2008 *She came in second place in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″ *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, Mizuki was Amulet Heart *Has liked Morning Musume since she was young *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" *Wants others to love Morning Musume, as well as Hello Project *She is a fan of Berryz Koubou *She auditioned for Morning Musume with Berryz Koubou's song "Maji Bomber" *She was added to Morning Musume as a surprise *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Egg. *She is one of only three members to have joined Hello!Project before joining Morning Musume (the others being Fujimoto Miki, Linlin) *Her first photoshoot with Morning Musume took place January 27, 2011 *She is the oldest 9th generation member at age 14. *Mizuki is called "senpai" by the other ninth generation members. *She seems to be getting attached to Mitsui Aika External Links *Japanese Wikipedia: 譜久村聖 Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1996 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg